Drain You
by TragedyDawl
Summary: The first time he ever saw her, he thought that she was another slut trying to get into his pants because of all the makeup that she wore on her face but what he didn't know was the reasons why she looked like that and the secrets that she hid.abuse/rape
1. About A Girl

**So I know I need to be updating " Caught" and " A Perfect Circle" but I decided to start working on a new story! It's going to be a short story, only about 5 chapters long but I felt like posting it up. So I hope you guys enjoy :)**

" Drain You"

Chapter One

" About A Girl"

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto!! If I did Sasuke and Sakura would have their own porn movie right now and it would be a best seller!!**

Sakura Hauno sighed out as she stared at herself in her mirror that was located in her bathroom. She dab some more of her light foundation liquid onto her bruised cheek, trying her best to cover up the discolor on her face. After she was done applying the rest of her makeup which consisted of light pink lipstick, rosy blush, black eyeliner and grey eye shadow, she left her bathroom and walked back into her room. Sakura knew that she probably looked like a slut right now but it was the only way to make her bruises on her face go away temporarily. She walked over to her dresser to pick up one of her black scrunchies and pulled her hair that goes down to her shoulder blades to a pony tail.

When she was done putting on a pair of tight black pants and a red long sleeve shirt, she slowly walked out of her room, making sure that she didn't create a sound. It was near midnight and was planning on sneaking out to go to a party that a friend of hers was throwing. She noticed that her step father was passed out on the couch that was located in the living room of their trailer home. She frowned when she noticed the empty whisky bottle that was lying on the floor next to the couch but she wasn't surprised.

Ever since her real mother had abandoned her, her brother and her stepfather one day while they were at the movies, things were never the same. Sakura was fourteen years old when that day had happened and to this day she still hadn't heard anything from her mother. Her older brother of five years, Sasori was currently in jail because he got caught with possession of drugs. Her stepfather became an alcoholic a few months after her mother's disappearance and began to start abusing Sakura. Sakura was beaten up earlier this evening because she was late coming home because she had gone out shopping with her best friend Ino. Sakura left the home without waking her stepfather and got into her Mazda 3 and drove off.

**x.x.x**

When she got to her destination, she jumped out of her car and walked over to the Uchiha house where the party was going on. It was now summer vacation and to Sakura's disappointment that meant no school and more time at home alone with her stepfather. She passed by the parking cars and walked up to the front door and knocked a few times. When the door opened up Sakura looked up and smiled at the male who invited her to the house party. Itachi Uchiha. He was very good friends with her brother Sasori and when he got locked up, Sakura and Itachi began to hang out a lot more.

" Hey Sakura, glad you can make it." Itachi said with a smirk on his face while he let the pink haired girl into the house.

" Thanks, sorry I'm a little late but I had to wait until my stepfather passed out."

Sakura commented out as she looked around and noticed a whole bunch of people were already drunk. She then noticed a male that looked about the same age as her sitting on the couch, trying to ignore a drunk female that was trying to make the moves on him. She squinted closer then realized that the male looked almost exactly like Itachi except his hair style was different.

" Come, I want to introduce you to someone." Itachi said as he led her over to the couch.

" Sasuke." Itachi spoke out while the younger male looked up at him.

" Hn." Sasuke responded while still pushing the red headed slut away from him but she was too drunk to notice what he was doing.

" I would like you to meet Sakura. Sakura is Sasori's younger sister. Sakura, this is my younger brother, Sasuke. He has been away at a boarding school for the past year and is here for summer vacation. I think I have told you about him before."

Itachi mentioned while Sakura looked back over at Sasuke and smiled while he only glared in return.

' _Great, another slut who wants to try and rape me._' Sasuke thought to himself as he got up from the couch and walked away from everyone.

" I guess he doesn't like me." Sakura said with a frown on her face.

" Don't worry, he doesn't like anyone so just enjoy yourself." Itachi smirked at the younger girl.

**x.x.x**

A few hours later, Sakura was feeling pretty good after drinking a few shots and having a couple of beers. Most of the company that was over was ether passed out or making out with someone or something. Sakura wobbled her way over at Itachi who was currently making out with a female.

" Itachi. I'm going to bed."

Sakura poked at him while Itachi looked up and nodded his head then went back to kissing the girl underneath him. Sakura began walking up the stairs but not before taking a glance over at the hallway to see Sasuke making out with the same red headed slut that was annoying him earlier. Sakura didn't know why the feeling hurt so much since she didn't even know the guy and the only thing she has ever heard him speak was the phrase hn. She brushed off the feelings and walked up stairs and entered the bedroom.

Whenever she would get fucked up at Itachi's house, he would let her take a short nap before going back home in the bedroom next to his. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Sakura looked into the mirror and noticed that her makeup was still covering her bruises and smiled. She heard the bedroom door open the closed again and was wondering who had came into the room and opened up the door and her eyes widen to see Sasuke was currently making out with the same red headed girl on the bed. She had her top off so her blue bra was showing but Sasuke still had all of his clothes on. They heard the door open up and the two teens looked up to see Sakura standing by the bathroom doorway.

" What are you doing in my room?"

Sasuke snarled out at the pink haired girl while she was first shocked that he was speaking so harshly towards her then realized what was happening.

" I'm sorry… Itachi usually lets me sleep here but I guess I will find somewhere else to crash."

Sakura spoke out softly as she looked away from the couple and stormed out of the room. Sakura ran down the stairs because she was so embarrassed of what she saw that she didn't hear someone chasing after her. She was about to reach the door handle when a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her head around and her eyes widen to see that Sasuke was the one that was not allowing her to leave.

" Sasuke?" Sakura whispered out as she could feel the blush rising to her face but then it felt like something over washed her with something strong because she suddenly blacked out.

**x.x.x**

Sakura slowly opened up her eyes and squinted them a little bit because of the bright sun that was shining through the window. Sakura recognized the window as it was the room that she would always lay down in before driving back home.

_' I guess the situation with Sasuke didn't happen.'_ Sakura thought to herself but she was glad that she didn't make a complete fool out of herself. Sakura turned around so that she was lying on her back but shrieked when she noticed Sasuke was standing by the bathroom doorway with nothing but his pajama pants on.

" Hn. You are awake." Sasuke simply stated while Sakura was beginning to freak out on the inside. She looked down and noticed that her clothes were still on so nothing must have had happened the night before.

" What happen?" Sakura asked out while a pain began to take effect on her head.

" You passed out so I let you sleep in here." Sasuke spoke out then Sakura's eyes widen.

" Oh shit Sasuke I'm so sorry that I interrupted your time with that girl but I-" Sakura was then cut off by the Uchiha.

" Don't worry about it. It gave me an excuse to get rid of her ass." Sasuke said as he walked over to his drawer and took out a blue shirt and placed it over his head.

" But weren't you going to have sex with her?" Sakura began to ask questions.

" You are annoying. Haven't you ever heard of a quick fuck?" Sasuke asked her while Sakura looked away from him.

" All too well."

Sakura muttered out while she didn't noticed Sasuke's eyebrow raise, trying to figure out what she meant by her statement. Sakura then shook her head and got up from the bed. Sakura was too busy enjoying her little chit chat with Sasuke that she then remembered that she was suppose to be at home by now.

" Oh fuck me. What time is it?" Sakura asked out while Sasuke looked down at his watch.

" it's almost noon, why?" Sasuke questioned the girl while she began to freak out.

" Shit! I have to go!" Sakura shrieked out as she ran as fast as she could out of the bedroom and ran out of the house. She knew she was going to be in big trouble once she got home. She had almost made it to her car when a hand grabbed her wrist.

" What's wrong?" Sasuke demanded from her but his facial expression soften when he noticed the tears that were now rolling down the girl's face.

" Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he let go of her wrist and brought it up to her face. His plan was that he was going to wipe her tears off but it was ruined when she took the chance to run away and got into her car and drove off, leaving the younger Uchiha behind.

**x.x.x**

When Sakura arrived back at her so called home, she took a deep breath when she saw her stepfather's truck sitting near the trailer.

' _Fuck. I am so dead.' _

Sakura frowned to herself while she had removed her tears by her hand. She then thought back at Sasuke and just talking to him and the memory of it placed a smile on her face. She got out of her car and walked into the home. She closed the door and was immediately thrown to the ground. She looked up to see her step father hovering over her.

" H-Hi Kai, I can explain." Sakura stuttered out but then was smacked in the head by his fist.

" You fucking slut! Yeah explain how you spent your whole night fucking while looking like a fucking hoe!" Kai roared out and he repeatedly punched and kicked Sakura everywhere while she whimpered in pain.

' _God I wish Sasori was here. This wouldn't be happening if he was still here.' _

Sakura thought to herself as she was then picked up by her stepfather and was carried into his bedroom. He roughly threw the girl on the bed and Sakura tried to get off because he knew what he was planning on doing to her body. Kai punched Sakura in the jaw again then ripped her pants and panties off and took off his pants and boxers and began to thrust into the girl while she screamed out in pain but then an image of Sasuke flashed into her mind which made her feel more at ease while being in such pain.


	2. Oh The Guilt

" Drain You"

Chapter Two

" Oh The Guilt"

It had been two weeks since Sasuke Uchiha had last seen Sakura. He couldn't help think about the pink haired girl but refused to let anyone know that she was on his mind including Itachi. Sasuke didn't understand why she was on his mind since she was the reason why he didn't get laid at the party and her hair was annoying. She didn't look all that pretty too with all the makeup that she wore on her face and pink hair was not normal.

Sasuke walked downstairs while he noticed that Itachi was sitting on the couch watching tv. Itachi heard his younger brother coming towards him so he turned around and smirked at him.

" Good morning little brother." Itachi said.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he took a seat next to him and stared at the television screen.

" So what are you up to today?" Itachi asked.

" Dobe is coming over." Sasuke replied back.

" I still don't understand how you two are best friends in the whole entire world! You both are complete opposites." Itachi laughed out while Sasuke turned and glared at his older brother.

" What about you? Don't you have a best friend or something?"

Sasuke asked in returned and noticed that Itachi stopped laughing and became silent. Sasuke would always notice Itachi hanging out with a whole bunch of different people and because he was always away at school, he didn't know much about his older brother.

" I…do." Itachi spoke out then sighed out before speaking again.

" It's Sakura's older brother, Sasori. He's in jail right now so I don't get to hang out with him that often."

Sasuke felt that his heart skipped a beat after hearing her name after so long but he brushed the feelings aside.

" Who's Sakura?" Sasuke lied while Itachi gave him a weird look.

" She was the girl that was over about two weeks ago. I introduced you guys! She has pink hair and green eyes." Itachi said.

" Oh you mean the chick that looked like a slut. What's with her and that hair? It's pink! Her voice is annoying too. Her eyes are way too green for her own good as well." Sasuke lied again but then was smacked very hard in the head by his brother.

" Shut the fuck up Sasuke! She is nothing like the other tramps that you sleep with. She is a wonderful person who hasn't had an easy life."

Itachi gritted through his teeth while Sasuke's eyes widen of the way his older brother was acting. Itachi stared deeply into his eyes then back away from his brother and began to laugh.

" What's so funny?" Sasuke spat out as he continued to rub his head.

" You are. You have the hots for Sakura." Itachi smirked out while Sasuke turned his head and glared at him.

" No I don't." Sasuke growled out.

" Yes you do! You never care about who I'm talking about but you just seem so interested with Sakura."

Itachi continued smirking while Sasuke growled out then stared at the tv while Itachi stayed silent because he knew he had won the discussion.

**x.x.x**

Sakura was currently standing in the in front of the cramp shower in their only bathroom. Kai had left for work not too long ago after having a fuck session with her and Sakura really needed a shower to wash off the filth that was on her pale skin. She placed her hand on the knob and began to turn it while standing naked but frowned when the water wasn't coming out.

' _Well fuck me! The asshole didn't even pay the water bill.' _

Sakura thought to herself then she stepped out and walked over to her room. Sakura picked up her cell phone and began dialing her friend's numbers, trying to find a place to take a shower at because she hadn't taken one in days and really needed one. She first tried calling Ino, but she was out hanging out with her boyfriend, Sai. She then dialed Itachi's cell phone number and smiled when heard him pick up the phone.

" _Hello?"_

" Hi Itachi!"

" _What are you doing?"_

" Actually that is a funny story well not really but anyways I was about to take a shower then-"

" _Let me guess, you father forgot to pay the water bill again."_

" Bingo."

" _Haha how am I not surprised. All he does is spends his money on booze and hookers."_

" I know but in two years I can move out of here and be away from him!"

" _I keep saying that you should just go ahead and move in with me."_

" I can't do that… Kai basically keeps me on a leash."

" _Yeah yeah excuses excuses."_

" Anyways is there any way I can come over and take a quick shower? I really need one!"

" _Women and their showers."_

" Please?"

" _Let me think about it… of course!"_

" Thank you so much Itachi! I'm on my way!"

" _Yeah and you can spend more time with my little brother while you are here."_

" What was that?"

" _Oh nothing."_

" Okay then, see you in a bit!"

" _Bye."_

" Bye."

Sakura closed up her phone and walked over to her dresser. She put on a long sleeve light blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans to cover up her bruised body. She combed her hair and decided to leave it down. After she was done applying her makeup, she left her home and went over to her car and drove off towards the Uchiha house. When she arrived at the house, she parked her car and made her way to the door. She began to knock and a few seconds later, the older Uchiha opened up the door for her.

" Hey." Itachi spoke out as he let the girl into the house.

" Hey, thank you so much for letting me come over." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Well it isn't the first time you have taken a shower at my home." Itachi smiled back at her.

" True, so is your brother here?" Sakura asked out quietly while hiding the blush that was forming on her face.

' _So she likes him as well. Time to play matchmaker since my little brother doesn't even know that she is here right now.' _Itachi thought to himself.

" Yep, he is in his bedroom playing video games with a friend of his." Itachi said while he noticed the frown that Sakura created.

" Oh I see, well I'm off to go shower."

Sakura said while creating a fake smile on her face as she ran up the stairs to reach to Itachi's room where his bathroom was located. When Sakura entered the male's room, she went straight into the bathroom and began to take a shower.

**x.x.x**

Sasuke was playing video games with his best friend, Naruto. He had left Itachi downstairs when Naruto had arrived and ever since they stayed in his room.

" Shit, you beat me again teme! Ahh I suck at this game." Naruto frowned from frustration while Sasuke was smirking.

" I win at everything." Sasuke commented out.

" Whatever." Naruto mumbled out then Sasuke had an idea and got up from his seat and walked over to the door.

" Where are you going?" Naruto yelled out then Sasuke turned his head around and glared at his friend.

" I'll be back. I have a game that I want to beat you in."

Sasuke said then left his room. Sasuke remembered that Itachi had a video game that he had borrowed that was still in his room. Sasuke figured he would take the game back and play it with Naruto so he walked over to his brother's door and knocked a few times but no answer.

' _Hn, I guess he is down stairs. Oh well it won't take more than 30 seconds.' _

Sasuke thought to himself then opened up the door and walked into his brother's bedroom. He walked over to his tv and saw his game sitting there when the bathroom door opened up. Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura walking out with her clothes on but her hair was wet.

" Sakura?"

Sasuke questioned out while he stood there in shock. Sakura lifted up her head because she had been looking down at the ground and her eyes widen in fear. It wasn't the fact that Sakura had just walked out of the shower and was expecting to see Itachi instead of Sasuke. It was the fact that Sakura thought that no one was going to be in his bedroom so she hadn't fixed her makeup yet, exposing her bruised up face.

" Sasuke." Sakura whispered out in fear as she could see the confused look on Sasuke's face as to why she was here and what was with the bruises on her face.

" Sakura! What happened to you?" Sasuke asked out and was about to run over to her when he was interrupted by his best friend.

" Teme! What's taking you so- Oh holy cow." Naruto whispered out when he stared dead at Sakura who ran past them but Sasuke immediately went after her after telling Naruto that he would be right back.

' _Not again! I won't let her get away this time.'_Sasuke thought to himself as he ran out the door and saw her get into her car and drive off.

' _Hn. I can drive too silly girl.'_Sasuke thought as he went quickly to his car and began to chase after her.

**x.x.x**

Sakura smiled to herself when she finally reached her trailer home and away from Sasuke. She was so embarrassed that he had seen her face covered in bruises. No one had ever seen her face like that and no one knew about the pain that she went through every day and night. When Kai had first started abusing her, he told her if she ever told anyone what he did to her body, he would make sure that her brother would be in jail for a longer time so she decided to keep her mouth shut. She stepped out of her car and was walking up to her front door when she heard her name being called out and looked around and her eyes widen.

" Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura couldn't believe that the younger Uchiha had actually followed her home. Why would he go out of his way for someone he barely even knew.

" Sakura, who did this to you?"

Sasuke stated out as he walked over to the girl. Sure he had slept with plenty of women but when Sasuke had first laid eyes on her, he knew there was something different about her. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was getting closer and closer to her but then she shook her head and opened her door.

" Go home Sasuke." Sakura said then tried to close her door but Sasuke ran too fast and prevented her from closing the door and followed the girl all the way to her tiny room.

" No. Why do you keep running away from me and what is up with your face? Is this why you wear that crappy makeup?" Sasuke growled out as he slammed her small door behind him so that there was no escape for her.

" You don't even know me Sasuke. Why the fuck do you even care?" Sakura yelled out while trying to keep her inner wall from breaking.

" I know I don't know you that well but I have the feeling that you are in trouble now tell me right now you fucking hurt you!" Sasuke growled out when suddenly there was a door being slammed.

" Sakura!!"

A loud voice was heard while Sasuke looked over at Sakura and could see the fear in her eyes. That moment he realized who it was that was hurting her.

**x.x.x**

**So can anyone guess what the title of the stories and each chapter title's are after? I give you a hint. They are song titles from my fav band! Anyways review time :) Thanks to everyone that took the time to review!! So does anyone want a sasu/saku lemon in the next chapter? review!!**


	3. Negative Creep

**Alright for those who answered my question from my last chapter, the answer is Nirvana!!! Go doesntfeellikeloggingin and ICantRemberSodAll for guessing it right!**

**Anyways I kept on thinking about whether or not this chapter should have a lemon in it but I am going to have to say yes there will be a lemon because most of my regular reviewers who take the time to review my other stories want one and I can't disappoint my fans so this goes to you guys! Enjoy!**

" Drain You"

Chapter Three

" Negative Creep"

" Oh fuck! Kai is home. Shit um here you can hide under my bed until he is gone." Sakura suggested but Sasuke shook his head.

" What? Okay then how about you hide-" Sakura was then interrupted by the Uchiha.

" I am not leaving you here by yourself. I don't see how anyone could hurt someone as pretty as you." Sasuke whispered out but then realized what he just blurted out while Sakura's eyes widen.

" You… you think I'm pretty?" Sakura asked him but then heard her name being called out again.

" Sakura!! Where the fuck are you?"

The two teens heard the older male scream out then Sakura took Sasuke's hand and began to pull him towards her tiny closet but just enough room for him to fit.

" Please Sasuke, stay in here and don't come out until he is gone! If he finds out that you are here he's going to kill us both." Sakura whispered out harshly so Kai couldn't hear them talking.

" No, I'm never going to leave you alone with him ever again." Sasuke responded as he refused to go into the closet.

" But why-"

Sakura was the interrupted when Sasuke suddenly smashed his lips on to hers. Sakura roughly pushed him away but not because she didn't like it, it was just he needed to hide.

" What the fuck was that?" Sakura whispered out.

" Hn, is it obvious? I like you… a lot and I want you. I don't care about how your body looks. I want you Sakura." Sasuke smirked out at the girl but vanished when she was frowning at him.

" I like you too but now is not the time! He is going to be in here any minute!" Sakura spoke out.

" Who cares? I'll protect you. I am an Uchiha after all." Sasuke gave her a quick peck on the cheek and held on to one of her small hands, trying to make her not worry while she sighed out.

' _Stupid Uchiha pride… I swear he is as bad as Itachi.' _

Sakura thought to herself but then her door swung open, revealing Kai who looked furious for a second but then had a smile on his face.

" Oh hello there. You must be a friend of Sakura's. I'm Kai, her step father. What is your name?"

Kai asked out politely as he extended his hand over to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked down at his hand and looked back up and glared at him.

" Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke spat out while he began to wrap his arms protectively over Sakura's waist like he was protecting her.

" My Sasuke, it looks like you and Sakura are getting along pretty well. But unfortunately it is time for you to go." Kai responded out while Sakura hid her head into Sasuke's chest because she knew where this was going.

" No." Sasuke growled out which took Kai off guard.

" What did you say to me?" Kai questioned the boy.

" I said no! There is no way in hell that I am leaving Sakura alone with you because I know you are the one who caused her face to do this."

Sasuke said as he lifted up Sakura's chin and made her look over at her step father for a moment then let her hide back into his chest.

" What are you talking about? Sakura is only lying to you. Ever since her mother abandoned us, she lies about everything." Kai stated with a smile on his face. Sasuke then let go of Sakura and walked over to the older male.

" I know you are the one who is lying and I'm going to take her away from you." Sasuke growled out and before he knew it, a fist collided into his face, making him fall back on the ground.

" Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out as she ran over to his side but then was lifted up by Kai and was thrown across the room, hitting her dresser and fell to the floor.

" Fucking asshole!"

Sasuke roared out as he stood up and kicked Kai in the stomach. Kai recovered quickly and punched Sasuke in the gut and repeatedly kept on hitting him. Sakura then tried to attack Kai from behind but was pushed away then kicked to the stomach.

" Now it's time to play." Kai smirked out as he walked up to Sasuke who was unconscious now because of the beatings and dragged him over to the closet. After he threw Sasuke in the closet, he shut the closet door and went up to Sakura who was slowly getting up from the ground.

" Where do you think you are going?" Kai said with a smirk on his face while Sakura looked up at him in fear.

" Kai, please don't I- ah!" Sakura screamed out when he roughly picked her body up and slammed her on the bed with her stomach laying on the mattress.

" Sakura…" Sasuke groaned out in a whisper as he slowly opened up his eyes and realized that he was now in the closet.

" I think we should try something new today Sakura as part as your punishment." Kai said as he tore off her pants and panties while she whimpered in fear of what he meant but he positioned himself after threw off his clothes on her back side, her eyes widen.

" Ahhh!" Sakura screamed out in pain as Kai thrusted into her body.

' _Sakura!'_

Sasuke screamed inside of his head and slowly sat up and looked around to see if he could use something as a weapon. He smirked to himself when he saw a skull figurine that looked pretty heavy. He picked it up and carefully opened up the closet door so Kai wouldn't be able to hear him leave. He crept on behind him and smashed the figurine on top of his head, causing the older male to get knocked out and fall to the ground. Sasuke then looked over at Sakura who was barely awake.

" Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked the girl as he flipped her over so he could see her face.

" S-Sasuke.."

Sakura whispered out then closed her eyes. Sasuke looked around and noticed a female pair of boxer shorts and put them on the female, trying his best not to get turned on by her body. When he was done, he picked her up bridal style and looked one more time to see that Kai was still knocked out then carried Sakura over to his car but slowly since he was still very injured. He placed her in the back of his car then drove off to his house, not caring that he didn't kill Kai because Sakura's health was more important.

**x.x.x**

Itachi looked down at his cell phone and realized that it had been two hours since Sakura had came over and still hadn't seen her. Itachi figured that she was with Sasuke so he didn't try and look for her. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Naruto walking over to him.

" Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you hanging out with Sasuke?" Itachi asked when Naruto took a seat beside him.

" Naw, Sasuke left a while ago." Naruto responded.

" What? Really? When was this?" Itachi was now curious.

" A while ago, I figured he would be back by now. I saw him and that pink haired girl in your bedroom but then she took off running and Sasuke went to go chase after her." Naruto explained while Itachi understood.

" That's weird. Was my brother being mean to her or something?" Itachi asked.

" Who knows but I think it had to do with the bruises on her face." Naruto spoke out like it was no big deal.

" What? Bruises?" Itachi questioned him but then the two males heard the door open and closed and they got out of their seats and rushed over to see a beaten up Sasuke carrying a passed out Sakura.

" Sasuke, what the fuck is going on?" Naruto asked out while Itachi ran up to his brother and took Sakura from his arms.

" That bastard, her step father beats her and rapes her." Sasuke spoke out while he watched Itachi's eyes harden.

" Sakura… how was I not able to see this?" Itachi whispered out but everyone could hear him.

" She covers her bruises up with her makeup and she didn't tell anyone because he told her that he would make Sasori stay in jail longer." Sasuke spoke out then took Sakura's body back from his brother and began to walk up the stairs.

" Where is Kai right now!" Itachi yelled out towards his brother.

" Knocked out at their home!" Sasuke replied back then walked into his room. Itachi sighed out then looked over at a confused Naruto.

" I think I'm going to head out now." Naruto said while Itachi nod his head.

" I'm going to pay someone a visit." Itachi smirked out as the two men left the house.

**x.x.x**

Sakura fluttered her eyes open but then winced out in pain from her recent beatings.

" Ugh."

Sakura moaned out then realized that an arm was wrapped over her body. She turned around and her eyes widen to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully next to her. Sakura smiled at the male but felt bad because his face was beaten up as well. She lifted up one of her hands and cupped his cheek. She nearly shrieked when Sasuke placed his hand above hers and opened his eyes.

" Sasuke." Sakura whispered out.

" Are you alright?" Sasuke asked out in concern.

" Yeah, are you? You look as worse as me." Sakura said as she slightly giggled.

" I'm fine." Sasuke responded.

" By the way… out of all times and places, why did you say that you liked me earlier? I swear that was the most random confession I had ever heard! You should had hide then you wouldn't had gotten injured." Sakura lectured him.

" Well I was trying to be your knight in shiny armor but I guess he was a little tougher than I thought." Sasuke sighed out but then felt a kiss on his cheek and looked at Sakura who was smiling.

" You did save me."

Sakura said then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke began kissing her back and brought her body up closer to him. It was weird because they both didn't know each other for that long but it was like they were drawn to each other. The kiss got deeper and deeper then Sasuke started attacking her neck while Sakura roamed her hands all over his body. Sasuke's eyes widen when he felt her hands pulling on his shirt. He stopped at what he was doing and looked down at her.

" Sakura? Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke whispered to her while she nodded her head.

" Do you mean it when you said that you like me?" Sakura asked then knew the answer when Sasuke brought his head down again and kissed her once more.

" I want you Sakura." Sasuke hummed out as he pulled her shirt up and took off her bra, revealing all the scars and bruises on her body. Sakura started to cover up her body with her hands but then Sasuke took off his shirt, revealing his recent bruised body.

" It's okay Sakura, we are the same."

Sasuke spoke out as he brought down the boxers off of her and took off his pants and boxers. They were both now naked but took their time and kept on kissing each other. Sasuke leaned down and sucked of her breasts and placed a finger inside of her while Sakura massaged his scalp. A few minutes had passed the Sasuke positioned himself in front of her entrance.

" Sakura, you ready?"

Sasuke whispered into her ear and thrust into her when she nodded her head. At first Sasuke was gentle and went slow but after a while Sasuke began to go faster and after awhile, they both climaxed together. Sasuke pulled out and collapsed next to the pink haired girl then brought the cover up their naked bodies.

" So was that for real or just a one time fuck?" Sakura asked the male as he snuzzled his face into her hair.

" For real, you are mine." Sasuke growled out and was about to kiss her again but then his door was swung open.

" Itachi! Get the fuck out!" Sasuke yelled out while Sakura began to blush really red.

" I see you two are getting along pretty well." Itachi smirked out.

" It's called knocking Itachi!" Sakura was now yelling out.

" Whatever, anyways I called the cops and went over to your trailer and they arrested Kai but tomorrow you two will have to go to the station and they are going to ask you guys questions." Itachi said.

" Hn." Sasuke responded while Sakura smiled and nudged the male.

" So are you two dating now or what?" Itachi questioned the couple.

" We are getting married." Sasuke replied while Sakura's eyes widen the looked over at Sasuke.

" WHAT?? No we are not! You barely even know me." Sakura said.

" You just made love to me and you are not to allow anyone else to ever touch you like that so we are getting married." Sasuke said while crossing his arms then Sakura looked over at Itachi who was still smirking.

" Is he always like this?" Sakura asked.

" Oh yeah, Uchiha's always get what they want so welcome to the family Sakura." Itachi said then walked out and closed the door behind him.

" We are not getting married Sasuke." Sakura said.

" Yes we are." Sasuke responded as he rolled on his side and closed his eyes.

" What are you doing? We are not done talking yet!" Sakura began to push on his back but stopped when Sasuke hissed out in pain.

" Why me?" Sakura whispered out which caused Sasuke to looked over at her and cupped her cheek.

" Because you are annoying." Sasuke smirked out then brought her over to his body and began to cuddle with her.

" But I-"

" Sleep."

" Sasuke! How can you want to marry me? Do you even know my last name?" Sakura asked the male.

" Fine we will go on a date and then we will get married." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes while Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed out. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. Her and the Uchiha will have a VERY long talk tomorrow.

**x.x.x**

**sorry that this was very rushed but I have to get ready for work!! EEP!! review! Also to let people know you can have sex with someone you barely know...anyways bye!**


	4. Love Buzz

" Drain You"

Chapter Four

" Love Buzz"

The next morning, Sakura slowly opened up her eyes and her gaze soften to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully next to her naked body. She smiled at the male and slowly got off of the bed, trying her best not to wake him up. After she got done getting dressed which consisted of a pair of Sasuke's sweat pants and a tee shirt that she found in one of his drawers, she went down stairs and saw Itachi eating his breakfast. The older Uchiha looked up and smiled at the battered girl.

" Good morning Sakura." Itachi said before taking a bite out of his toast. Sakura walked over and took a seat beside him.

" Morning." Sakura replied back. There was a moment of silence until Itachi spoke out once again.

" I'm sure you had an awesome morning after your little engagement with Sasuke." Itachi smirked out while Sakura began to blush.

" Was he serious about marrying me? I don't get why he was like that last night and he doesn't really know me." Sakura said.

" What can I say? He is never like this with any other girl I have seen him with. Hell after he is done with a girl, he kicks them out, not cuddle with them or let them sleep in the same bed as him." Itachi said.

" Yeah but does he have to marry me? We aren't even the right age to be getting married!" Sakura spoke out while Itachi began to chuckle.

" I think it was his way of saying that he is in love with you. I think after our parent's death he refuses to let anyone know that he loves someone but that is only a guess." Itachi shrugged his arms.

" I see but who would want a girl that looks like me?" Sakura asked out.

" I do."

A voice was heard and the pair looked around to see Sasuke walking up to them then took a seat beside Sakura who began to blush again. She looked up at his sleepy face while there was an emotion in his eyes that made her feel safe.

" It's funny, the first time that we met, I thought you hated me and look at us now." Sakura smiled at the younger Uchiha who smirked back at her then leaned his head against hers.

" When I saw your hurt expression when you saw me with Karin, it hurt me as well. That is why I went after you and took care of you for the rest of the night. You make me feel when no one else has ever done that ever since our parents died." Sasuke spoke out softly to her as he cupped her cheek.

" Then seeing you beaten up like that made me want to protect you." Sasuke said then leaned in and was about to kiss the girl.

" Excuse me? I'm still here you know." Itachi spoke out while the couple snapped out of their daze and looked over at Itachi.

" Sorry." Sakura said.

" So what time so we have to go down to the station?" Sasuke asked his older brother. Itachi looked down at his watch to see what time is was at the moment.

" In about two hours. Sakura there is something I want to ask you before we leave here." Itachi told her.

" What is it?" Sakura asked.

" Sakura, why didn't you tell me that Kai was beating and raping you? If you would had told me..." Itachi trailed off while looking down at his now empty plate.

" It was my choice to keep it a secret. He told me if I told anyone he would make sure that Sasori would be locked up forever and I miss Sasori so much." Sakura couldn't help but begin to sob out while Sasuke placed his arm over her shoulder, comforting her.

" I know but Sakura you should had told me because I have something that you need to know about Sasori." Itachi said while Sakura wiped her tears from her face.

" What is it?" Sakura sniffed out.

" Sasori doesn't do drugs." Itachi stated while Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen.

" What? But he was caught with heroin in his car and he admitted to it." Sakura spoke out.

" I know but I know my best friend. He doesn't even smoke or drink. Did you ever think if Sasori was on drugs?" Itachi asked the pink haired girl.

" Well I have to admit I was very shocked when I heard about his arrest but what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura wondered out.

" Itachi, do you think Kai had something to do with his arrest?" Sasuke asked.

" I do. It would make sense! Sasori had told me one time that he had the feeling that Kai wanted to get rid of him and since Sasori has been gone, Kai has been doing whatever he wants with Sakura while she couldn't tell anyone because if she did, he would make sure that Sasori would never leave jail." Itachi explained.

" That asshole!" Sakura growled out while she clenched her fists. Her eyes then widen when she felt Sasuke kissing her on her temple.

" I know but it will all be over soon." Sasuke told her while she smiled back at him. Itachi stood up from his chair and smirked at the couple.

" Well I am going to go get ready, i suggest that you two do the same." Itachi said then walked off, leaving the couple behind.

**x.x.x**

Two hours later, the Uchiha brothers and Sakura walked into the police station where they were greeted by one of the officers that was with Itachi when they arrested Kai.

" hey Itachi, glad you guys could make it. You two can call me Kakashi and from the looks of you two, it seemed like you both had a rough day." Kakashi said as he noticed the bruises on the couple's faces while Sakura's hand held on to Sasuke's tighter than before.

" Hey, this young beauty is Sakura Haruno, Kai's stepdaughter and this is Sasuke, my younger brother." Itachi pointed out.

" Where's the bastard?" Sasuke demanded out after he saw the worried look on Sakura's face.

" He is in a cell at the moment, would you two like to see him?" Kakashi asked the teens.

" No. I have seen him enough in my lifetime." Sakura said with a frown on her face. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around her body and gave it a squeeze, trying to make her feel better.

" I understand but is it okay if I ask you a couple of questions Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

" Yes but only if Sasuke and Itachi can come with us." Sakura spoke out then Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the younger Uchiha.

" I can understand why Itachi but are you dating Sasuke or something?" kakashi asked.

" We are getting married." Sasuke stated in a serious tone of voice.

" No, we aren't but we are dating." Sakura responded.

" Dating requires going on a date not fucking." Itachi mumbled out.

" Okay can we please get on with the questions!" Sakura yelled out while everyone else looked over at her.

" She sure is feisty." Kakashi whispered out to Sasuke.

" Hn." Sasuke responded with a smile on his face while Sakura rolled her eyes then everyone followed Kakashi to his office. Once everyone got situated, Kakashi sat on his chair and began looking over a police file.

" Okay Sakura, Itachi has already told me about your mother and your brother so this will be pretty quick. Can you tell me when Kai started abusing you?" Kakashi asked the first question.

" It was the day that Sasori was sentenced. That night was when he hit me the first time and raped me. After he was done, he threatened that if I told anyone about it he would make sure that Sasori would stay in jail forever." Sakura said as she began to hold back her tears.

" Now when we found Kai yesterday, he told us that he had came home and found Sasuke beating you up and tried to save you but he ended up getting attacked by him then was knocked out." Kakashi began to speak.

" That is bullshit!" Sasuke growled out.

" Wait a minute I'm not done yet. At first we didn't have enough evidence to cuff him but one of my men had found some heroin in his bedroom so we have him for drug posession at the moment but I needed your side of the story of what happened." Kakashi said then Sakura told the male exactly what had happened yesterday.

" And that is all that happened." Sakura said with a sad look on her face.

" I see. Well now that we have all four sides of the story, I'm pretty sure that he will be locked away for a long time." Kakashi grinned out while everyone was confused.

" I don't understand, You said four sides of the story..." Sakura trailed off.

" I went to go have a chat with Sasori this morning and told him that his step father was arrested for drug possession and beating and raping his younger sister. He then told me that he was charged with something that he didn't committed but confessed to it anyway because Kai had threaten to kill you Sakura if he didn't go through with it." kakashi confessed while everyone was in shock.

" That creep." Itachi mumbled out while everyone else agreed.

" So if Kai confesses that he did all of this stuff, what will happen to my brother?" Sakura asked.

" He will be a free man. Now, I have all the information that I need but I will give you guys a call if something comes up or if I have any news." Kakashi smirked at the group.

" Thank you so much Kakashi!" Sakura cried out as she ran over and gave the officer a hug which he accepted. he looked up and noticed that Sasuke was glaring at this gesture then Sakura pulled away and ran back over to her lover.

" Thanks Kakashi, I will talk to you soon." Itachi said as they three walked out while Kakashi heard Sasuke mumbling to Sakura about not hugging random guys. Kakashi could only smirk at how the poor girl's life was about to get better.

**x.x.x**

**Sorry this sucks but I did say that this was going to be a short chapter. Next and last chapter: Sasori gets out, and Sakura and Sasuke go on that date finally!! Update will be tomorrow :)**


	5. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Hi everyone!! Okay this is the last chapter of this story!! I know it's sad but I have other fanfics to work. But anyways thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story and I really appreciate it!! You guys are awesome and I'm going to try and update most of my stories this week. Okay here is the last chapter and sorry if it seems short and rushed I just wanted to put this out before I had to take a shower so enjoy!!**

" Drain You"

Chapter Five

" Smells Like Teen Spirit"

Sakura could not believe that today was the day that she was going to see her older brother again after so long. Today would also be the day that her and Sasuke would go on their first date together. Kai was trialed for being abusing and raping Sakura and was sent away to prison for 20 years. There was also proof that Sasori was framed for drug possession.

Sakura stood in the shower, letting the water hit her body when she heard a door open up and closed. Before she had the chance to turn around, she felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her waist then a pair of lips attacking her neck.

" What are you doing in here Sasuke?" Sakura moaned out while Sasuke brought one of his hands up and cupped her breast, massaging the mound in circular motions.

" Mine." Sasuke hummed out then he started to leave love bites on her shoulder.

" You didn't answer my question." Sakura spoke out as she turned around to face the male.

" I missed you." Sasuke responded as he leaned his head against hers.

' I can't believe I went from getting raped and betting bruised everyday to being treated like a princess . I think I am in love with Sasuke.' Sakura smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's naked body.

" I'm so nervous." Sakura whispered out but loud enough for the male to hear. He knew that she must be feeling different emotions because she was going to see her brother.

" I know you are but it will be alright. I will be here for you." Sasuke told her which caused the pink haired girl to look up and smile at him.

" Thank you." Sakura spoke out as the couple continued to shower.

**x.x.x**

A few hours later, Sasuke and Sakura decided to go watch a movie in the living room while Itachi left to go pick up Sasori at the station. Sasuke thought that it would be better if they had stayed at the house so she would be away from the jail.

" Where in the world are those two? They were supposed to be here like." Sakura looked down at her cell phone while Sasuke was laying on the couch with his head resting peacefully on her lap. " Five minutes ago." Sakura sighed out.

" Relax Sakura, I'm sure that they are on their way here now." Sasuke replied.

" I guess." Sakura mumbled out.

" So why we wait for them to show up, you should tell me where you want to go on our first date." Sasuke said as he looked up at the girl and smirked at her.

" Oh I know! Can we go to that ramen shop down town? I haven't been there in forever." Sakura said which was true. Her and Sasori used to go there all the time but she hadn't gone since he was put away in jail.

" Sure." Sasuke replied back then both of the teens heard the front door open and the couple got up and walked over to the front door to see both of their brothers walking inside the house.

" Sasori!" Sakura chirped out with her eyes widen as she watched Sasori look over at her with a grin on his face.

" Sakura." Sasori said as he watched her younger sister run up to him and crushed him in a hug which he returned as much force. They stayed like that for a moment but when Sasori felt wetness on his shirt, he looked down to see the pink haired girl sobbing into his shirt.

" It's alright now Sakura. I won't ever leave you again and that bastard is gone." Sasori comforted her.

" I know but I'm just so happy to see you! I missed you so fucking much!" Sakura cried out then the siblings pulled apart. Sasori smiled down at his sister then looked up at the younger Uchiha who was now standing beside Itachi.

" So, you must be the one who saved Sakura from Kai." Sasori said.

" Hn." Sasuke simply replied then looked over at Sakura who was wiping his tears and his eyes soften.

" So Sakura, does that mean that you have a boyfriend now?" Sasori raised an eyebrow at his sister who only looked away and blushed. She then opened her mouth and was about to say something when she was cut off.

" We are getting married." Sasuke responded casually like it was no big deal.

" Sasuke! Listen Sasori, he was just kidding. We aren't actually getting married." Sakura talked back.

" We are getting married." Sasuke said then turned around and began to walk up the stairs.

" Wait Sasuke! You get your ass back here right now!" Sakura yelled out but Sasuke wouldn't listen.

" Haha I think you are screwed Sakura. Well Sasori, I guess this means that we are going to be brothers." Itachi said while Sasori shook his head.

" I guess I have been out of the loop." Sasori replied back.

" I will be right back! I'm going to go get that asshole." Sakura growled out then ran up the stairs to find the younger Uchiha. She walked into their bedroom and found him sitting on his bed with a small black box in his hand.

" Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up after hearing his name being called out and watched as Sakura began to walk over to him until she took a seat beside him.

" What is it? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked the male but he shook his head.

" Then why did you leave suddenly? Do you not like my brother or something?" Sakura asked out in a concern tone of voice but instead of Sasuke talking back, he pushed the small black box into her hands.

" It's yours." Sasuke said as he stared into her confused eyes. She took a glance down at the box and opened it up to see a platinum diamond ring. Sakura slightly gasped out.

" Sasuke? Are you sure?" Sakura asked him while he nodded his head then Sakura looked back down at the ring and smiled.

" Fine, I will marry you." Sakura said with a smile on her face the leaned down and kissed her fiance on the lips.

" Thank you." Sasuke whispered out.

" I love you Sasuke." Sakura spoke out while staring into his eyes while he smirked back at her.

" I know." Sasuke replied then got off of the bed and walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura who was registering in her mind of what just happened.

" SASUKE UCHIHA!! I WILL NOT GO ON A DATE WITH YOU OR MARRY YOU UNTIL YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME BACK!!!"

The End

**I know it's a crappy ending and you don't get to see them on their date. Stupid Uchihas and their pride. **

**kaylie-chi- I saw your review but you e-mail didn't show up so I hope you read this. Anyways go ahead and knock yourself out with this plot. I don't care but thanks for asking first :)  
**


End file.
